A Series of Firsts
by Sam1
Summary: First time in a chosen event for each of the brothers. Scott's "first" is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own them and sadly never will.

A Series of Firsts

Alan's First Soccer Match

"GO ALLIE!" Scott stood on the sidelines cheering his youngest brother play in his first soccer match. Hearing his name, Alan stopped running, looked for his big brother, and waved.

"Scottie, I pwayin'." His little voice was excited and happy. He was following in his older brothers' footsteps and learning the game that they played. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the soccer ball coming towards him. "I gots to get the ball, Scottie." With a small wave of his hand, his attention focused on chasing down the ball. Clumsily, he maneuvered it from an opponent and dribbled down the field.

"ALAN TRACY!" Alan's soccer coach paced the little boy along the sidelines.

Pausing a moment in confusion, Alan looked over at his coach, and then completely stopped. "I pwayin', Coach. I gots the ball and I'm not touchin' it just like you told me." Jeff, Scott, and John had hurried to stand by the coach.

Laughing, the coach pointed down the field. "Alan, that's where you need to go." Alan looked back down the field and saw the opposing team bearing down on him.

"I hafta go that away?" he asked. Seeing his coach, father, and brothers nod, he squared his little shoulders and faced the right way. "Okey dokey." Pretending that the other players on the field were his brothers, he managed to get to past them. _"I gots to share the ball wif my friends." _Calling out to another teammate, he passed the ball. "Toni, you gotta gets us the goal, okay?" Smiling at her teammate, Toni lined up her shot and watched as the ball hit the poles of the goal and bounce out-of-bounds just as the ref's whistle blew marking the end of the match.

Head down, Toni walked off the field. Alan jogged after her, "What's the matter, Toni?"

"I misseded the goal, Allie." Big tears fell from her eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders, Alan awkwardly hugged her. "So, we'll do betta next time, 'k?" Patting her on the back one more time, he noticed part of his family watching him. "Bye-bye, Toni." Running to his dad, he grabbed him around the legs in a big hug. Leaning his head back, he grinned up at him. "I had lots of fun, Daddy. But I'm hungwy now."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never changes, I still don't own them.

Gordon's First Day of School

Staring up at the huge building before him, Gordon clutched his father's hand as tight as he could. "Daddy, do I really hafta go to school? Can't you teach me at home?" Eyes wide with fear, he looked up at his father.

"Son, you're going to be fine here. Scott, John, and Virgil are all here in the same building. And they like school." Ruffling his red-headed son, he gently led Gordon into the building that his older sons had already disappeared into.

Stubborn and more than a bit overwhelmed by all the other students, parents, and teachers, Gordon shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Daddy. Scotty says schools sucks and Virgie said the same thing. Only Johnny likes school but that's only cuz Scotty says that he's an alien."

"Gordon, your brother is not an alien. He just enjoys learning new things," Jeff said. "And Scott is the same way only not as interested in the same things John is." Jeff made a mental note to speak with Scott about how impressionable his younger brother was and just how imaginative he could be.

"Why he learn new things, Daddy?" Stalling in hopes of his father forgetting that he was supposed to be in his classroom, Gordon decided to ask as many questions as possible. "And how do you know that Johnny isn't an alien? He stares up at the stars all night. Maybe he came from one of them and he hides his alien body from us."

Hiding his smile, Jeff continued to steer Gordon towards his new classroom. "I was with your mother when John was born and I can definitely say that he is not from outer space." Spotting the correct classroom, he gently pushed his son towards the door. "Here's your classroom, Gordon. I want you to have a good day but remember that I expect you to behave yourself and mind your manners."

Shoulders slumped, he swallowed nervously before answering. "Yes, Daddy, I'll behave but I'm not gonna like being here today. I want to stay home with Grandma and Allie." Straightening, he walked into the class only to turn around and run back to his dad for one more hug. "I love you, Daddy, even if you're making me stay with a bunch of strangers. And you told me never to talk to strangers."

"Your classmates won't be strangers for long, Son. They'll be your friends before the day is over," he said. "Gordon, I love you, too, now have fun and listen to your teacher." Gordon walked back into his class and as Jeff watched, he walked to a couple of students who were crying. His son's voice carried back to him.

"Hi, I'm Gordon Tracy and I'm gonna be your friend, okay?"

With one last glance at his second youngest, Jeff sighed. His smile was bittersweet as his thoughts drifted to his late wife. _"Lucy, our boys are growing up so fast." _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this will never change, I still don't own them.

Virgil's First Recital

"You can do this, Virgil Tracy." Frowning at the pale face staring back at him, ten-year-old Virgil Tracy kept up his personal pep talk. "You can so do this."

His next oldest brother, John, stood unseen by a partition and listened. "Virgil, you'll do great out there." Startled by the sudden appearance of his brother, Virgil yelped in surprise.

"Sheesh, scare a guy why don't you?" Leaning back against the wall, he stared at John. "What if I mess things up, Johnny? What if I forget the music?" Another panicked look flashed in the sensitive brown eyes. He squeaked, "I can't do this, Johnny. I'm not good enough for a solo performance."

Determinedly, John approached him. "You can do this, little brother. I've heard you practicing and you have the solo piece mastered. Ms. Dunbar has even said that she's not seen such talent in any student as what comes so naturally to you." Grabbing his brother's shoulders, he stared in Virgil's eyes. "Virgie, you can do this and I'm proud of you for achieving this honor. Not even the older kids here stood a chance against you for earning that solo. Not with all the money that their parents have paid for lessons. What you have comes naturally and the lessons and practice only enhances what your talent." With a quick brotherly hug, John patted his brother's shoulders once more and walked away. "See you onstage, little brother."

_The heavy curtains raise and a baby grand piano is placed center stage_

"Parents, faculty, students, and other esteemed guests; it is with great pleasure to introduce Virgil Tracy for tonight's solo performance." With a slight bow, she waved to where Virgil stepped out onstage. His gaze darted out over the packed auditorium even though it appeared dark due to the bright stage lights shining down on him.

His steps faltered until he heard two sudden voices ring out from the audience, "THAT'S OUR BIG BROTHER!" Laughter erupted from the audience and a ghost of a smile tugged on Virgil's mouth until he gave in and smiled at his younger brothers' unfailing support. Sitting down on the piano bench, he set his music down and tentatively began to play. As his confidence grew, his fingers unerringly flowed over the keys and beautiful music filled the auditorium. After the last few notes were played, the audience rose as one, applauding one relieved yet embarrassed, Virgil Tracy.

On the drive home, John leaned towards his brother. "I knew you could do it, Virgie."

Smiling shyly, Virgil said, "Thanks for believing in me, Johnny." Glancing back at his younger brothers, he added, "And thanks for that rather loud cheer, Gordy and Allie." Scott and Jeff listened to the chatter from the front seats of the SUV.

"He did really well, Dad," Scott said. "I wish Mom could have seen him."

Smiling slightly at the wistfulness in his oldest son's voice, Jeff patted Scott's leg. "Son, I'm sure she was there, cheering him on just as we were."

A faint lavender scent wafted over the Tracys and if they were to really listen they would have heard these faint words, _"I will always be there for my boys. All of them."_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

John's First Kiss

Quietly shutting the door behind him, John listened for a few minutes for any tell-tale sounds of his nosy younger brothers. Hearing none, he locked the door and hurried towards the stairs that would take him to his bedroom.

"So, little brother, how was your date with Marissa Ann?" Stepping out of the shadows of the family room, Scott stared at his next youngest brother. Even with the fading light from the late afternoon sun, he could see the blush creeping up John's neck and face.

Squeaking in surprise, John cleared his throat, "Um, it was nice, Scott. We had ice cream sodas and then walked to the park where we sat on the swings and talked." Turning on his heel, he took a few steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the rush, John?" Keeping his face trained in a serious expression, Scott felt John squirm under his hand. _"Me thinks my little brother has been up to something."_

"Um, no rush, Scotty, I just have an assignment to finish up," he stammered, nervously. The blush deepened and Scott fought not to laugh.

"You have an assignment due?" John blinked, rapidly, at Scott's question.

"What?"

"You. Have. An. Assignment. Due?" Scott spoke slowly, carefully enunciating each word.

"Um, yeah, it's a big part of my grade. I'll see you at dinner, Scotty." Breathing a sigh of relief, John started for the stairs again. Only to halt when Scott spoke up once again.

"Johnny, we just got out of school last week for summer break. There are no assignments due for any classes for any of us until August." That unwavering gaze focused on John's back, causing him to shift from foot to foot. "So, how about you fess up and tell big brother what you've been up to? Or I can just get Grandma and tell her that I believe you're hiding something."

Facing his brother, John glared at him. "That's dirty, Scotty. Bringing the Grandma threat into this."

"All's fair in making you brats talk when it's obvious that you're telling your dear big brother stories." An ornery grin lit up Scott's face while he waited for John to talk to him.

Grumbling, irritably, John stomped up the stairs. "Fine but we talk in my bedroom." Scott bounded up the stairs behind him. Once in his brother's room, John snapped, "Shut the door so that the Terrible Two don't hear this." Scott closed the door and leaned against it.

"Spill it, Johnny." John glared at him for a moment before telling his story.

"Marissa Ann asked me to join her for a soda…"

Laughing hysterically, Scott slid to the floor. "Oh, Johnny, you have so much to learn about girls and making out."

"How was I to know that she was experienced and enjoyed shoving her tongue in other people's mouths?" Embarrassed, the thirteen-year-old drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"She's my age, bro, and you have to have heard the rumors about her." Taking a deep breath, the older Tracy brother, struggled to stop laughing.

"If she's your age why is she in the same grade as me?" he asked, naively. "Anyway, I haven't heard any rumors and even if I did, Grandma always tells us not to judge others or listen to gossip." Biting on his lower lip, he glanced at his brother. "You don't think I hurt her do you?"

"Well, little brother, I doubt she'll try French kissing you ever again," he chuckled.

Intrigued, John sat up, "That kind of kiss has a name? And why don't you think she'll ever try it again with me?"

Eyebrows raised, Scott grinned, "What do you think?"

"Oh, yeah." Eyes downcast, he frowned. "I didn't mean to bite her tongue but she surprised me."

Scooting over to his brother, Scott drew him in a brotherly hug. "Don't worry about it, Johnny. You won't make the same mistake again. And you will get better with the girls as you get older."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

A/N: I want to thank Criminally Charmed for helping me with Scott's First. It was her suggestion to have him away for the first time either at college or the Air Force and well, college worked better. Huge thanks, CC, for letting me bounce ideas off of you. And another huge thanks to all those who've read and enjoyed this story.-sam1

Scott's First Silent Night

Wandering around the spacious living room of his first apartment, Scott bit back a sigh. It was just past midnight and he'd not been able to fall asleep. He'd tried Grandma's old-fashioned remedy of warm milk but that had failed. A trip down to the gym that was housed within the building hadn't worn him out. Nor had the hour of swimming laps.

"I'm never going to get any sleep at this rate," he said, aloud. Sheepishly, he glanced around as if expecting one of his younger brothers to comment at his talking to himself. Sighing again, he sat down at his desk and impulsively dialed his dad's private number.

After two rings, "Hello?"

"Hi, Dad." Scott grinned at his father's exasperated expression. "Which one this time?"

"Gordon and Alan teamed up and somehow covered Virgil's piano so that it looked that they'd painted it."

"Let me guess, Virg was less than pleased that they had messed with his baby," Scott said, smiling at the image in his head of his younger brother's irritated visage.

"No, he wasn't happy with them and last I heard he was plotting some serious retribution when they least expect it." A small grin ghosted across Jeff's face. His oldest son obviously had something on his mind yet wasn't even sure what it was. Jeff had an idea of what was bothering him but waited, enjoying the call.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY!" Jeff visibly jumped in his seat. Scott mirrored his father's actions though he was halfway across the country. Virgil stomped into his father's office and Scott could see his angry expression. "Dad, have you seen that little brat?"

"No, Son, I haven't seen Gordon. I am, however, on the vidphone with Scott."

"What did he do to you this time, little brother?" Scott waited to hear what prank their jokester of a brother had pulled.

Grumbling, Virgil shook his head, "Nothing, Scott. How is the new apartment?"

"Quieter than it is there," Scott admitted, suddenly homesick and realizing why he couldn't sleep. Jeff sat back and listened to the two brothers talk and began making plans. "I didn't realize how accustomed I'd gotten to all the noises of home until tonight. It's too quiet here and I haven't been able to fall asleep yet."

"Have you tried Grandma's recipe of warm milk?" Virgil asked.

Frowning, Scott looked at his father and brother. "I've been down to the gym, swam for an hour, drank a glass of warm milk and I'm still wide awake." John ambled into their father's office and Scott grinned. "Hey, Johnny!"

Smiling at his only older brother, John bumped Virgil out of his way. "Scotty, what are you doing up? It's about one in the morning there."

"I just wanted to call Dad and then Virg had a run-in with Gordy and sidekick, Allie." Stretching in his chair, Scott shrugged his shoulders.

Though quiet, John was perceptive and tuned into his brothers' emotions. "Too quiet and you couldn't sleep, could you? And nothing has worked yet, has it?"

Startled but not too surprised, Jeff looked over at his second born, studying him. Virgil also sat back and watched his older brothers.

"How did you know, Johnny?" Scott asked, perplexed. "I haven't said anything to you about not being able to sleep."

"Big brother, you've always made rounds at bedtime here to make sure that we were all accounted for before you'd even think of going to bed. Tonight is your first night in your new apartment and away from us. It wasn't too hard to figure out." Grinning shyly, John shrugged his shoulders. "And I'm guessing that you didn't open that small box I snuck into your carry-on bag, right?"

"No, I didn't," Scott admitted, reaching for the bag he'd dropped next to his desk. Digging under some books and papers, he found the box. "What is this, Johnny?"

"I wanted to give you something to remind you of home," he said, embarrassed. "So that you'll know that we miss you just as much as you miss us."

Scott held up several discs in his hand, reading the labels on cases. "Meal times. Terrible Two. Virgil's music. All of us together." Looking up at his father and brothers, he realized that they were what he was missing and why he'd been unable to sleep. "I don't know what to say, Johnny, except thank you."

"You're welcome, Scotty. There should be a disc that I recorded in your bedroom one night with the window open. It may help you sleep." Scott sifted through the multiple discs until he found the one labeled, "Country summer nights". "Goodnight, big brother, I've got to go round up the Terrible Two. The little monsters messed with my telescope…again."

"Goodnight, Johnny, and thanks again," Scott said. Virgil stood up, stretching, and grinned.

"I've got to go as well, Scott. Goodnight." Hurrying after his next oldest brother, he called out, "Wait up, John-boy, I have some unfinished business with those brats." Jeff watched his sons leave the office and then glanced back at his oldest.

"Think you can sleep now?" Jeff asked.

"How does he do that, Dad?" Scott asked, still staring at the discs in his hand.

Smiling at his son, Jeff spoke openly about his quiet son. "Scott, you know that John is quiet and does his best to not draw attention to himself. He had been concerned about you for weeks before you left and in his own way wanted to help make the transition easier for you until you adjusted."

"Still for him to think of doing something like this, Dad, it means a lot to me," Scott admitted, gruffly. "I think that I can sleep now. Goodnight." Pausing for a moment before disconnecting the call, he added, "Will you tell him I said thanks again, Dad?"

"Yes, Scott, I will. Now off to bed for you. Goodnight." Jeff stared at the blank vidscreen for a few moments and sighed. "One first night away from home and family down, four more to go."


End file.
